prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Soldier
Super Soldiers (also known as D-Code Soldiers) are soldiers who have been genetically enhanced with the three week old DX-1120 strain of the Blacklight virus. Background First outbreak In 2008, 161 individuals were injected with a variant of the virus, and exhibited no negative side effects at all, but over time their cellular structure was capable of regenerating much faster than the average humans. In addition to accelerated healing, or perhaps because of it, they also gained incredible strength and endurance. Their healing factor made them prime candidates for surgical enhancements, mostly in the form of bulletproof plating being molded to their soft muscle tissue, making them much more durable. They stand head and shoulders above the standard soldier, and have a much heavier build. Their only form of equipment is standard webbing and an infection detection device that allows them to see anyone infected with the Blacklight virus, like other Hunters, to pick out Alex Mercer from crowds and see through disguises. Super soldiers appear to be high ranking officers in Blackwatch, as they wear the same uniforms as human officers and give orders to the lower ranking soldiers in the field. Project Orion During the second outbreak, a new breed of super soldiers were developed under Project Orion. The project consisted of two stages. The first phase soldiers were similar to the D-Codes created during the first outbreak. Project Orion consisted of Phase Two, where soldiers were created by combining the enhancing serum with James Heller's DNA. Gentek had succeeded in creating only one soldier. The Phase Two soldier was even larger and bulkier than the basic super soldier, with a series of cables running through his shoulders and arms that glowed similar to Heller's mutated arms. His abilities far surpassed that of the standard Phase One soldier. Consuming this specific soldier granted Heller the Tendril Barrage Devastator. Powers & Abilities *'Speed & Movement': Super soldiers are capable of leaping great distances and running up along buildings, much like Alex Mercer. *'Strength': They are super strong and capable of fighting head on with even the strongest infected. They can engage Alex in close combat and can perform grappling moves which, if not countered, can cause a large amount of damage. They tend to block aerial attacks and can sometimes grab Alex out of the air and slam him into the ground. *'Viral Detecting': Being equipped with the latest in Blackwatch hardware, they also function as mobile viral detectors. They are able to detect the presence of all Infected, even if they are in disguise, like Alex Mercer. *'Anti-Consumption': Ordinary Super soldiers are impossible to consume. No matter how much damage is inflicted upon them, they will remain combat-functional until death. Stealth consume is also useless, as their detection abilities cause them to orient toward Alex automatically. However, an exception exists in the Super Soldiers that are used in the War Events. These particular Super Soldiers do not possess the viral detectors normal ones do and, as with most military forces in War Events, won't attack Alex so long as the Event is not triggered; the only exceptions to this rule are if Alex attacks them or patrolling Marines or vehicles cause them to auto aggro onto him. This will allow the player to use a Stealth consume on them. This will grant the evolution points that killing one would bring, but Alex will not be able to assume their form. *'Anti-Patsy': Alex is unable to patsy him, likely because Alex is unable to take the form of a Super Soldier in the first place. *'Endurance': Super Soldiers, through their increased strength and endurance, are capable of fighting toe-to-toe with Hunters. They even appear to have a slight advantage, as they can take more punishment then their infected counterpart and dish it out as well. Super Soldiers are capable of surviving multiple Anti-Tank Missiles, more than twice as many as an M1 Abrams Tank. However, unlike the Tank, they do take damage from small arms fire, even though it is very low. Trivia *The Super Soldiers seem to be what they were hoping to achieve back in Hope, Idaho with Carnival II, as the Super Soldiers appear to be the same as the reaction the monkeys got with Carnival I. *On an interesting note, they are the only military personnel that do not use a firearm. *Of all the military personnel, they are the only ones who cannot be consumed in Prototype. *If the Super Soldiers are hanging onto a helicopter, that helicopter cannot be destroyed or hijacked. *They can be stealth consumed but you cannot take the form of a Super Soldier. Gallery Pro1_Blackwatch_Supersoldier_Concept_art.png|Concept art File:Super_soldier.png|Concept art File:Super_Soldier_owning_a_Hunter.png|A Super Soldier fighting with a Hunter Prototype-2-20110816083508488 640w.jpg|The New Super soldier fighting with Heller Proto2 Heller claws III.jpg|Heller using his Claws against a Super Soldier Heller_DC.jpg|Super Soldier attacking Heller. P2 Super Soldier.jpg|Concept Art of the Super Soldier for Prototype 2 Category:Infected Category:Blackwatch Category:Enemies